Efímero
by fordmagenta
Summary: Final de la campaña de Chris y Piers desde el punto de vista de Haos. Siempre he visto lo que sentían ellos, pero ¿qué sentía el monstruo? Fic hecho sólo por diversión


**Efímero**

Podía escuchar sonidos a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que los sentía, pero parecían diferentes. Voces, gritos, disparos... todo eso era nuevo para él. Antes sólo había susurros, murmullos que no llegaba a comprender. Esa vez las palabras sonaban más alto y aún así no entendía qué significaban. ¿Le hablarían a él? Tal vez ya estaba preparado. Sí. Sentía que estaba listo para salir. Lo sabía porque hacía un tiempo que había empezado a sentir dolor dentro de su cascarón, pero sólo ocurría en ciertas ocasiones. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba tranquilo, como en estado latente. Casi siempre dormía. Sin embargo, instintivamente, unas horas atrás había empezado a prepararse para "nacer" absorbiendo la mayor cantidad posible de elementos nutritivos que se encontraban a su alrededor, adheridos al cascarón. Sabía, o más bien intuía, que necesitaría estar en las mejores condiciones posibles para el fuerte desgaste de energía que supondría salir de ahí.

Quería "nacer" y estaba preparado para ello. Inclinó la cabeza apoyando la barbilla en el pecho, encogió las piernas y los brazos apretando los puños, como si quisiera hacerse una bola. Estaba listo para empujar. Empezó a romper el cascarón con la cabeza, buscando la salida. Sin dejar de moverse ni un solo momento, hasta que el cascarón se rompió completamente. Su primera reacción fue gritar lloriqueando, era normal, puesto que debía afrontar muchas sensaciones nuevas, como el contacto con el aire y la necesidad de respirar. Y entonces sintió como caía al vacio.

Las voces seguían arriba, aún podía sentirlas. Se preguntaba cómo serían. Pero a medida que caía, las voces se alejaban hasta que, por suerte para él, pudo sujetarse en un saliente y empezar a subir trepando por las paredes. Las cornisas a las que se agarraba para ascender eran frágiles bajo su peso, así que aceleró el paso para no volver a caer.

Por fin había llegado hasta las voces. Podía ver esas cosas, les escuchaba hablar y les observaba correr, ¿estarían jugando? Eran dos y, en cierto modo, se parecían a él. Eran pequeños, muy pequeños en comparación con su propio tamaño. De cintura para arriba tenían rasgos como los suyos, aunque su color era diferente. Algo que llamaba su atención era su forma de cintura para abajo. Él tenía varios tentáculos, en cambio ellos sólo tenían dos, ¡y vaya dos tentáculos! Se mantenían firmes sobre ellos mientras los suyos parecían inútiles. No importaba, sus brazos eran fuertes, lo suficiente para seguirles a buen ritmo.

El también quería jugar. Así que corrió tras ellos, escalando como podía por las paredes. Seguía su aroma, le gustaba como olían. Pero el juego no era fácil, sobre todo para alguien que nunca había jugado. Su misión consistía en pillarles a toda costa y la de ellos en escapar utilizando todo lo que pudieran para evitar ser alcanzados.

Al principio le resultaba más divertido, pero llegado el punto en que casi eran suyos sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza. Quemaba. Se apartó gritando viendo como ellos continuaban su camino a toda velocidad. ¿Qué era eso que utilizaban que tanto daño le hacía? Nadie le había explicado las reglas del juego. No era justo, ellos tenían esas cosas para atacarle retrasándole y él… él sólo disponía de sus propias manos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, multiplicaba su tamaño, así que era normal que necesitaran un extra para ganarle.

Siguió tras ellos hasta que desaparecieron tras una puerta metálica. El juego era divertido, no iba a rendirse tan pronto. Los encontró en otra sala circular, un poco más arriba. Había agua. Ahora estaban los tres al mismo nivel. Los tenía tan cerca. Ya eran suyos, no había escapatoria posible. Se lanzó a por ellos sin siquiera pensarlo, pero se detuvo al sentir algo quemando su cuerpo, cerca de su hombro. El más pequeño de los dos hombres utilizaba algo para atacarle, algo mucho peor de lo que utilizaron en el ascenso. Sintió más quemaduras en su brazo y torso. Dolía mucho. Estaba asustado y se escondió, buscando la manera de pillarlos sin que pudieran atacarle con esa cosa.

Había entrado mucha más agua en la sala. Ya no les podía ver, pero no le importaba. Ya no le dolía nada. Se sentía cómodo en el agua. Entonces se dio cuenta de la utilidad de sus tentáculos. En tierra no parecían servir para nada, tenía que andar arrastrándose por el suelo lo que suponía bastante esfuerzo; pero bajo el agua la cosa cambiaba. Se movían rápidamente permitiéndole desplazarse con facilidad.

Empujó contra una pared saliendo hacia fuera, hacia el mar. ¡Qué agradable sensación! Se sentía libre, feliz. Giró sobre sí mismo, danzando con la corriente al son de un acorde que aún no comprendía. Eso también era divertido, y desde luego menos doloroso que su juego anterior. Pero, ¿había perdido? Él no quería perder.

Entonces volvió a ver a los dos hombres, se hallaban en el interior de una sala alargada, muy alargada y relativamente estrecha. Bien, aún podría pillarles y ganar el juego. Se acercó entusiasmado hacia donde estaban, viéndoles salir corriendo según se percataron de su presencia. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras les seguía desde fuera. Les perdió tras otra puerta metálica, pero esta vez no iba a dejarles escapar tan fácilmente. Embistió contra ella atravesándola y les siguió de esa manera varias compuertas más. Estaba tan ansioso. Sujetó con su mano la última puerta, evitando así que se cerrara y la fue levantando para poder pasar. Con medio cuerpo dentro estiró su mano cogiendo al más pequeño por un brazo. Su intención era coger al grande, pero el otro lo empujó lejos, aunque tampoco importaba. Lo levantó en el aire, poniéndolo a la altura de su cara para verlo mejor.

En ese momento le pareció frágil, vulnerable. Reconoció el dolor en su rostro pero le dio lo mismo. Ellos habían empezado el juego y le habían herido antes. Las reglas lo permitían, ¿no? Quiso verlo más de cerca. ¡Qué bien olía! ¿Cómo sabría su cuerpo si se lo metía en la boca? Antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarlo a sus labios sintió el dolor punzante de las quemaduras en su brazo. El daño le hizo lanzar al chico por los aires. Había caído sobre algo afilado y sangraba. Su aroma era aún mejor, ahora sí que quería comérselo. En ese instante comprendió que en realidad no jugaban sino que luchaban por sobrevivir. Él era el cazador y ellos las presas. No eran más que alimento para él. Así que era un depredador, y uno bien grande. Gritó. No tenían nada que hacer.

El grande corría hacia el otro gritando algo que no entendía, tampoco quería comprenderlo. Tenía que pararlo, así que lanzó una caja grande metálica en su dirección que dio de lleno en el magullado brazo del joven. Se movió cogiendo al grande, estrujándolo entre sus dedos. Su olor no era tan atrayente como el de su compañero, pero eso era porque aún no sangraba. Así que siguió apretando esperando ver el líquido rojo salir de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan absorto espachurrando al hombre en su mano que no reparó en que el otro se había movido. No vio como se arrastró por el suelo acercándose. No advirtió como se pinchaba con algo en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Ni mucho menos se fijo en como su brazo cambiaba de forma, convirtiéndose en una amorfa masa viscosa de color azulado que emanaba electricidad. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de todo ello ya le estaba atacando. No tuvo tiempo de defenderse, tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo. Una enorme descarga recorrió su cuerpo, electrocutándolo al instante. El hecho de que el lugar estuviera ligeramente inundado no ayudaba a parar la energía. Al instante soltó al hombre de su mano gritando, mientras la puerta que aún sostenía caía cortando su cuerpo por la mitad.

El dolor nubló su joven mente. Su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de nuevo por un cascarón. Ahí estaba seguro. Dentro de su coraza podía recuperarse y sanar sus heridas. Ahí no podían hacerle daño.

Les escuchó decir algo. Pensaban irse de ahí. No iba a permitirlo. Rompió el cascarón rápidamente, saliendo de él listo para luchar. Tenía hambre. Nunca saldrían de allí con vida. Empezó a atacarles utilizando sus manos, sus tentáculos y unas masas ácidas que era capaz de producir con la bilis de su propio estómago. Pero los hombres eran persistentes. Se defendían con sus armas y con ese extraño brazo eléctrico. A pesar de seguir siendo mucho más grande que ellos, la pelea le parecía injusta. Eran dos contra uno. Estaba cansado.

Tuvo que esconderse en su cascarón varias veces para evitar que lo mataran. Pero tras un tiempo batallando consiguieron debilitarle lo suficiente como para que se tuviera que esconder en su coraza durante demasiado tiempo. El suficiente para que los dos salieran del lugar dejándole atrás. Le habían herido en el corazón. Dolía, más que cualquier otra cosa que le hubieran hecho. Sabía que necesitaría más tiempo del que tenía para recuperarse y eso le frustraba.

Ahí escondido tenía tiempo para pensar. Parecía que esos dos se apreciaban, por la forma en la que se ayudaban y se apoyaban el uno al otro. No le gustaba. Sintió celos de ellos. Él también quería que alguien estuviera a su lado. Pero había nacido solo. Sin una madre, sin un padre, sin hermanos. ¿De dónde había salido entonces? ¿Quién o qué era él? No era como ellos, no era humano. Pero, ¿qué significaba ser humano? Había tantas cosas que no comprendía. Tal vez, él mismo alguna vez había sido como ellos, pero no lo recordaba.

Pensó el cambio producido en el brazo del más pequeño tras la inyección. ¿Y si a él le había pasado lo mismo alguna vez? No quiso seguir pensando. No podía. Tenía que cogerlos y acabar con ellos.

Una vez más rompió el cascarón en el que se ocultaba y destruyó la puerta tras él para salir al mar de nuevo. Sintió un gran regocijo al destruir la misma puerta que había seccionado su cuerpo partiéndolo en dos. Nadó por el mar, relajando su cuerpo con el roce del agua, buscando una forma de volver a entrar con ellos. Si bien no podía verles en ese momento, aún podía olerles. Así que se guió por su olfato para encontrarles. Más bien seguía el aroma del más grande de ellos, puesto que el del otro empezaba a parecerse al suyo. Aún le gustaba, pero no de la misma forma. Ya no le parecía tan apetecible como alimento. Si no fuera tan obstinado tal vez podrían cazar juntos al otro y saborearlo. El simple hecho de pensar en ello aumentó su hambre.

Les encontró en una sala extraña. Había una especie de bolas metálicas en ella. Todas ellas salían despedidas lejos de la sala, hacia la superficie del mar. Notó movimiento dentro de una de las esferas, así que se acercó a toda prisa sujetándola entre sus manos. Ahí estaba el grande, tan apetecible como al principio. Gritó clavando sus ojos en los del hombre dentro de la cápsula. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, vio su propio rostro reflejado en esos orbes. El hombre parecía resignado, cansado de luchar. Tanto era así que no notó el cambio que se produjo en él. Ya no lo veía como alimento, sino que se veía a sí mismo, pero diferente. Recordaba, o creía recordar, una vida anterior. Llevaba bata blanca y su piel… su piel era del mismo color que la del hombre en la cápsula, aunque un poco más pálida. Había una placa en la bata, tenía algo escrito. Un nombre.

No llegó a ver el nombre de la chapa. Un intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Era una descarga eléctrica. Parecía que el otro seguía abajo y aún ayudaba a su amigo. Se soltó de la cápsula mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el agua. Volviendo hacia abajo, hacia el joven. Piers, había oído que así le llamada el otro. Antes no entendía que significaba eso, ahora sabía que era su nombre. Le estaba matando. Entendía por qué lo hacía, no podía reprochárselo después de lo ocurrido. No se defendió. Tampoco podía hacerlo, su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente.

Escuchó las explosiones. El lugar entero estaba desapareciendo. Aquello era un auténtico infierno. Tenía que intentarlo. No quería morir y apostaría su vida a que el joven chico tampoco lo deseaba. Estaba tan cerca de él. Quería salvarle. Alguna vez había sido como él, había sido un hombre y quería recuperar su vida. Le habían convertido en un monstruo. Si al menos lograba salvar al chico antes de morir, tal vez su alma no quedaría condenada para la eternidad. Apenas podía ver nada a su alrededor. Todo era rojo, naranja y amarillo. Era hermoso a su manera. Debía centrarse en encontrar a Piers.

Vio pequeños rayos azules. Tenía que ser él. Se acercó como pudo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Si no formaba un cascarón pronto su cuerpo entero desaparecería. Ya estaba a su alcance. Lo cogió entre sus manos escuchándole gritar al tiempo que empezó a formar su coraza cubriéndolos a ambos. Podía ver su rostro gracias a la electricidad de su brazo, tenía los ojos cerrados. Tuvo miedo de que estuviera muerto, pero el movimiento de su pecho le indicó que no era así. Sólo esperaba que el cascarón fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir las explosiones.

Se sentía agotado, y no se estaba recuperando como antes. Sus ojos le pesaban y ya no pudo ver nada, sólo negro. Tal vez había muerto. Se preguntaba si su alma iría al cielo. Su vida había sido tan efímera…


End file.
